


Vineyard Cabin for Two

by mxnotmrdarcy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnotmrdarcy/pseuds/mxnotmrdarcy
Summary: Shore leave on a planet that can only be translated as "Lust." Seven doesn't know what to do, so she goes with Janeway to a secluded cabin.





	1. A visit to the beach

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be added as I go along!

“Seven, what am I going to do with you?” Janeway asked with mock irritation. She was determined to get Seven to relax herself on Hedonia, even if that meant walking her along every beach herself. Well, maybe especially if. It didn’t help that the computer said that Hedonia was the best translation, offering up aphrodesia, libidinal, salacity, or just plain lust. She tried to not let herself think about that for more than a heartbeat.

“Pleasure planets, as you call them, are a waste of time and energy that could be better spent on more productive activities. I would be more efficient staying aboard and completing the needed repairs in Engineering” Seven said, standing with her hands behind her back. She had no use for pleasure planets and didn’t understand Janeway’s insistence on Seven’s presence on this one. Seven wouldn’t admit this, but after the long periods spent in the dark caring for the crew a few months back she wasn’t exactly looking forward to a mostly-empty ship and spending time with the Captain was far from uninteresting or unenjoyable.

Janeway put her arm around Seven’s shoulders and guided her towards the transporter room, “All crew members, and I do mean all crew members, need rest and relaxation. It’s good for morale. I can call up the Doctor and Nelix if you need additional persuasion. They’ll just tell you the same thing I did.”

Seven opened her mouth to respond, but Janeway cut her off, “The Doctor sings and paints and relaxes on the Holodeck, and he’s more efficient that way, even though he is a hologram programmed to not need rest. Even before we removed your implants you needed rest. You need relaxation now, too.” The two reached the transporter room.

Seven noticed Janeway’s suitcase, “I am unprepared for such a trip, I have packed nothing.” Janeway gestured to a suitcase next to the transporter. “I took the liberty of collecting some of your things and preparing them. You won’t weasel your way out of this,” Janeway said firmly yet gently. Ordinarily Janeway would never think of going through a crew member’s things, but she knew that the Seven might spend even more time worming her way out of shore leave if precautions weren’t taken.

Seven nodded once, “Efficient,” and the two picked up their suitcases and beamed down.

.

.

.

They rematerialized in front of a welcoming building. White, curved architecture that reminded Kathryn of Earth’s Mediterranean region was surrounded by gardens lush with flowers and bushes with the whole sea a rosy-lavender. It was no wonder why the planet had such a name, Kathryn thought to herself, if the air was as sweet and the views as stunning as their landing point.

“Captain, I am confused. Where is the rest of the crew? What should I do now?” Seven asked, turning around slowly.

“The rest of the crew is all over. Tom and B’Lanna are on the Western continent near some wonderful midnight blue beaches, Harry is in the southern part of the Eastern continent visiting an artist’s colony-they’re just fascinated by his clarinet-, Naomi and her mother are on the tip of the Northern peninsula at a family resort with excellent children’s wilderness programming, Nelix is going on a culinary tour, Chakotay is off in the woods, I forget where exactly, and Tuvok is on a silent retreat at a monastery not far from here,” Janeway said, listing off most of Seven’s friends. When did Seven become that much a part of the crew? Janeway was pleased.

Seven nodded stiffly, uncertain as to what to do next. “Where are you going, Captain?”

“We’re on vacation, you can call me Kathryn.” She said instinctively, quickly she added “You can go absolutely anywhere. I’m going to a charming cabin on the edge of a vineyard. I’m going read and garden and cook with fresh produce again and just enjoy the sunshine for a while.”

“And that is relaxing?” Seven said, raising her eyebrow.

“Very.”

“Very well then, I will accompany you.”

Janeway reddened. “What?! You can go anywhere, the sky isn’t even the limit.” She said, gesturing above them, “I hear there is an excellent spa in the upper atmosphere.”

“But you want me to relax, and you say that your choice is relaxing, so I will accompany you.” Seven hesitated “If that is alright, of course.” Seven knew she was being a bit pushy, as the Doctor called it, but she couldn’t help it. She really did want to be with Janeway, Kathryn she told herself, Kathryn for vacation.

“Oh all right.” Kathryn said, nodding to Seven to follow.

“This way” she said and walked on a short path along the beach. “We catch our ride here in about an hour.”

“And until then?”

“Until then we sit on the beach and watch the waves. Well, that’s what I’ll be doing. You have leave to do as you please. That goes for the entirety of shore leave.” Kathryn said, setting her suitcase in the dark sand and sitting down, facing the rosy sea. “If you decide you want to go somewhere else or do something else—other than go back to Voyager—that’s up to you.” She reached up and took her hair out of her bun. It was vacation after all. Kathryn didn’t notice that Seven was staring at her, rather uncertain of the emotion/sensation she was having as she watched the other woman free her hair.

Seven tried to shake the feeling and sat down, stiffly, on the sand next to Kathryn. There was a space of just a couple of feet between the two, and each felt it acutely. “I shall stay with you and endeavor to see what is so important about staring at a large body of water.”

Kathryn sighed. “Many people find beaches romantic, or that they inspire deep thoughts, especially about the insignificance of the individual, or about the power of the individual to change things.”

“Romantic?” Seven understood the comments about insignificance, they had come up before with the Doctor when discussing humankind’s fascination with windows aboard space vessels. She did not understand how this setting would be considered romantic, unless Janeway. Kathryn, were near. That she was beginning to understand, even though she wouldn’t to articulate it yet.

“Seven? You seem lost in thought.” Kathryn turned to the Borg, closing a bit of the gap. 

“Yes, I have been trying to understand something.” Seven faced Kathryn, their faces less than a foot apart.

“Can I help?”

Seven instinctively took her hair down, without realizing her intent,“I understand taking one’s hair down is often considered a flirtatious gesture, and that water is often considered romantic,” she gestured at the waves, “so why did you allow me to accompany you?” Seven faltered for a moment, suddenly realizing the implications of taking down her hair.

Kathryn stayed still, weighing her words, unwilling to make Seven uncomfortable. It seemed, however, like that was inevitable.

“Captain —Kathryn—,” Seven corrected herself, “your heart rate and body temperature are heightened. Did I say something to make you uncomfortable?”

“No, not at all Seven.” Kathryn tried to slow her breathing and pulse. Damn that cortical implant. “I was just reacting to the conversation, I suppose.” Kathryn watched Seven closely, trying to guess the other woman's intentions and desires.

“You still have not answered my question.” Seven didn’t know how to position herself to be the least obtrusive in the conversation, so she froze in place.

“To hell with it. I allowed you to accompany me because I wanted you to,” Kathryn said, turning to face the water, deciding that if they were going to have the week on their own, Seven should have the chance to back out early.

The glaringly orange bus-like vehicle skidded to a stop behind them. They jumped up, dusted themselves off, grabbed their suitcases, and boarded.

Next stop: vacation.


	2. One Awkward Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal dialogues because who wants to finish a potentially awkward conversation about personal things when the bus driver is right there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as I can! I have school set to start up again next week, so updates will be slower then, but they'll still come, I promise.

The bus ride was bumpy, but that was to be expected. They traveled along dirt roads for most of the journey, each outwardly focused on the scenery and internally focused on the other. Horizons filled with a rosy sea and with the suns lighting up the sky just enough under the slight overcast clouds as to make everything glow. The romantic scene didn’t help either woman settle fully into her thoughts, not after their conversation ended so abruptly. The drive was set to be almost exclusively along the coast, only turning inland about half an hour before they reached their destination.

Kathryn kept herself staring stiffly out the window, hoping Seven would realize that continuing their discussion in front of the driver would be a social faux pas. She saw the other woman mimic her stiffness, or maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her and Seven was her normal amount of stiff. The two attempted to keep relative distance from each other, each worrying she was making the other woman uncomfortable.

Seven was trying her hardest to understand Kathryn’s statement fully, she did not want to “read too much into it” as the Doctor called it when Harry Kim thought he was being flirted with by whichever woman on the crew hadn’t “flirted” with him yet. Seven found herself hoping that Kathryn meant it in exactly the way that was least likely. After all, she was the Captain, and Captains didn’t often engage with their crew in that manner. Although, Seven reminded herself, she wasn’t Starfleet. There was a glimmer of what Seven could only assume was “hope.”

Without seatbelts in the bus, and as the only passengers, Seven and Kathryn were tossed together at times, each one both enjoying their shoulders and arms touching and wondering if they should be enjoying it or not.

Kathryn thought she knew Seven well enough to tell what the blonde was thinking, but this time she was entirely confused. She wondered if Seven had been only demonstrating the act of flirting or if she was being as big a flirt as it seemed at first. “Since when does Seven flirt?” Kathryn asked herself. “Well, she has been taking social lessons with the Doctor. Which means that there was still no way to understand Seven’s actions on the beach, because the Doctor didn’t have the best social graces but he could have gotten reasonable information from the ship’s database. So could Seven. Then again, the Doctor’s lessons could have just left Seven with questions, and her question could have just been taken at face value.” Kathryn didn’t like these odds at all.

The bus hit a bigger bump than before, sending Seven almost tumbling into Kathryn’s lap. She hurriedly resumed her previous position on the other end of the bench. “How am I going to spend a week with her without knowing?” Kathryn thought exasperatedly. “This was supposed to be a vacation! How am I supposed to relax without knowing if she’s uncomfortable?”

Seven would have rather sat close to Kathryn the whole way, avoiding having to reposition herself every time the bus made a turn, but Kathryn looked obviously uncomfortable, she was sitting much more stiffly than was her usual countenance, so Seven resigned herself to sitting further along the bench. She found herself longing for more contact with Kathryn, even as that looked less and less likely given the amount of time they had spent not speaking and not touching after their conversation earlier. However, she also knew that humans frequently found it awkward to discuss personal matters with a third-party present, so she reasoned that that could explain Kathryn’s unwillingness to have any discussion at this juncture.

A particularly sharp turn jolted the women out of their reveries as Kathryn slid into Seven, a squealing turn in the other direction had the two slide back to Kathryn’s side. Flustered from the not-quite-contact, Kathryn sighed and looked outside again. “Oh, we’re nearly there!”

Seven looked out over the vineyard and saw a small villa, pale orange with the same curved architecture prevalent in the coastal architecture, surrounded by a vineyard filled with florescent pink fruits on trellises. 

“Welcome, ladies, to your home for the next seven days!” the bus driver announced, hopping to open the doors and assist them with their suitcases. “If you need anything, the landowners live about a mile to the north of here and can help with whatever you need. The vines closest to the villa aren’t ready to be harvested for a couple of weeks, so you two lovebirds can have all the privacy you want. Have fun!” The bus driver said, waving goodbye as he backed the bus up, turned it around, and drove back on the winding road to the coast.

“I guess we’re here” Kathryn said, trying to break the silence.

“It appears so.”


	3. One Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two begin to get their bearings

The two walked into the villa, silently looking around at the rustic furniture and both stopped when they saw the bedroom—one bed. Kathryn silently panicked. Their conversation would have to be sooner rather than later, however much she wanted to avoid the probable outcome. She stopped short of the bedroom and instead set her suitcase down in the sitting area, next to a comfortable looking chair, and walked over to the replicator. “Coffee, black.”

Seven set her suitcase to the left side of the bed, turned quickly, and joined Kathryn at the window overlooking the vineyard. 

“What do you propose we do next…Kathryn?” Seven asked, hoping for something that involved touch. She stood inches away from Kathryn, and tried to not just grab her hand. She had heard that most humans like some sort of agreement before touch is initiated. Given their last conversation, Seven wasn’t sure they had that just yet.

Kathryn continued staring straight ahead, worried about her proximity to the other woman and feeling it in the pores of her skin. “We should probably continue our conversation. I’m sure you noticed the sleeping situation. I can sleep on the floor out here if need be. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Kathryn babbled, unsure about where she was going with this. 

“I would not be uncomfortable sharing a bed. You also need your rest. This was your choice of vacation before I was included. If you are uncomfortable, I will take the floor.” Seven responded. “I brought a portable regenerator so I can recharge as needed, thanks to Lt. Torres.” She inched a tiny bit closer and turned her head to Kathryn.

At the sight of movement, Kathryn turned her head as well, “That is a useful innovation indeed. As for the bed situation, I wouldn’t be uncomfortable if you aren’t. It…wouldn’t be practical for one of us to not sleep well.”

“Agreed.”

They stared at each other, searching the other’s expression for signs of discomfort. Seven didn’t seem to be pulling away or adverse to the idea of potential touching, and Kathryn thought she saw a glint in Seven’s eyes.

“Our earlier conversation- did it make you uncomfortable?” Seven asked.  
Kathryn hesitated and took a deep breath, “Yes, but only because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She looked down at the tile floor, admiring the alternating dark blues, purples, and brown tiles. 

“That is illogical. Why should I be uncomfortable around you?” Seven watched Kathryn who returned to staring out the window.

“Well... I.. because of what I said…sometimes when attraction isn’t reciprocated most people find the situation awkward. So things like sharing a bed after a conversation like ours would almost certainly end in one or both people being uncomfortable.” Janeway explained, carefully watching Seven out of the corner of her eye.

“That is not the case in this situation,” Seven replied, attempting a small smile. She read that small signs of encouragement were often needed in situations where one is attempting to pursue another. 

Kathryn saw the smile and breathed a bit easier. Clearly Seven was certain that she wasn’t uncomfortable. Could she even be interested? Kathryn was both impressed and frustrated with Seven’s apparently new ability to speak on several levels. She wasn’t used to being uncertain of what Seven meant. Kathryn decided to work on figuring that out later. 

“Alright, that’s settled. I have a few rules about vacation.” Kathryn clapped her hands together and turned to the rest of the cabin.

“I will abide by your rules,” Seven responded.

“First, no replicated food, only replicated ingredients. We are too far from local markets to buy fresh food, so we’ll use the replicator, but only for individual ingredients. And coffee/tea count as individual ingredients, so feel free to enjoy those. No meals that aren’t home-cooked.” Kathryn turned to the kitchen, looking over the long countertops and noting the one-step-up-from-basic appliances.  
“Second,” Kathryn held up two fingers, “No working on anything related to Voyager. Personal hobbies, gardening, reading for enjoyment or genuine interest, walking, etc. are the main activities.” She said, walking through the kitchen as she surveyed it.

“And cooking” Seven added.

“Yes, and cooking. Do you like to cook, Seven? I never asked.” Kathryn asked, putting her hands on the counter that opened into the sitting room, looking at Seven again with the safety of distance between them.

“I have attempted with some success before, but it is a science I have not yet mastered. I require practice.” She nodded at Kathryn, “will you be a test subject?”

“It will be my pleasure. That brings me to the third rule,” Kathryn almost kicked herself for saying it that way, hoping Seven didn’t notice, “Enjoy yourself. If something isn’t enjoyable, stop and find something that is. This is about relaxing. If you aren’t enjoying yourself here, I want you to know that you have the option of choosing another vacation option, that goes for the whole week.”

Seven looked around and saw that in lieu of a second bedroom there was an artist space, with paint supplies, clay, and modeling tools all visible through the open door. There may be sufficient ways to occupy herself during the week after all.

“So, cook our own food, don’t work, and have fun are the rules? This seems…achievable.” 

“Exactly!” Kathryn was becoming less nervous around Seven, and started to wonder if the vacation might be relaxing after all. If nothing else, she was away from her duties on Voyager, had all the coffee she could drink, two suns to sit under, art supplies, a garden, and the opportunity to spend time with her favorite borg.

Unsure of what to do next, Seven asked “Where would you like to begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting school again tomorrow so the updates will be slower, still there!, just slower.
> 
> Also, things will start heating up in the next chapter and onward!


	4. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and the Captain have dinner and things heat up

Seven walked close to Kathryn, a determined look on her face, stopping just outside the other woman’s personal space. “I would like to ask you about a point you made earlier.” Hands behind her back, Seven wanted to get relationship negotiations out of the way as soon as possible so they could begin establishing parameters, including physicality, but she had learned that there should be some sort of prelude before more. “I would like to know if you would be uncomfortable if I made us a… special… dinner tonight. We have yet to eat and it is nearing 1900 hours, which is when you typically dine, so I can only assume that you are hungry as well.”

Kathryn felt a pang of hunger at that, and thoughts of a romantic dinner with Seven were certainly not unwelcome. She nodded. “Dinner sounds lovely” she said, adding “I’m going to go explore this art room and see what’s available.” With that, Kathryn proceeded to survey the art room, making note of the clay options in particular. Taking her time to examine exactly which tools were where, she was pleasantly surprised to find a sink and aprons in the corner—easier to clean up after working the clay for hours.

Meanwhile, Seven focused on cooking an elaborate, while also expedient and nutritionally exceptional, meal. She was determined to woo Kathryn, and her earlier comments made likely the possibility of something more intimate happening between the two of them. Seven had unusual difficulty keeping her thoughts orderly so that she would avoid faltering in the recipe and ruining the dinner. Her thoughts kept drifting to Kathryn and how to get closer without being overbearing. Perhaps a walk would suffice.

“Something smells good” Kathryn said, putting her clothes away in the drawers in the bedroom. Might as well feel like they have a solid place to land for the week. She put the suitcase next to the dresser and looked out at the vineyard. Vines and paths as far as the eye could see. Kathryn was unused to working the earth and to the colors of this world in particular, but she still longed to get her hands in the dirt.

Seven began plating the meal. Kathryn walked over to the table and sat down, watching Seven leaning over to ensure exact precision between the two plates. Eventually, Seven was satisfied with the results and brought two plates over to the table. She retreated to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. In response to Kathryn’s look of surprise, Seven said “A gift from our hosts, _with the encouragement to come up to the main house to get more at any time._ ” Opening the bottle, she poured two glasses of deep maroon wine and brought them to the table.

Sitting across from Kathryn, Seven was unsure about how to encourage conversation. “This is hangar steak with a compound butter with garlic and basil and with sides of mashed potatoes and rapini” she told Kathryn, who was looking bemused with Seven’s attempt at small talk.  
“I don’t believe I’m familiar with rapini.”

“It is also known as broccoli rabe, but as it is not connected to the broccoli family I find that rapini is the more accurate term” Seven responded.

“Ah, yes.” Kathryn responded, bemused.

“I would like to propose a toast. You encouraged me to expand my horizons and partake of things like shore leave, and without that encouragement -or shall I say arm twisting?- I would not be here with you.” Seven raised her glass, “to new experiences.” The two clinked glasses, took a sip, and returned their attention to their food, and each other, pondering the types of new experiences they longed for.

“So, Seven, what are some of these new experiences you want to have this week?” Kathryn said, taking a bite of her steak.

“A walk with you, working with real clay, and cooking for a significant other”

Kathryn nearly choked on her food. “Significant other?!”

“Yes, you are a significant person in my life and—” Kathryn held up one hand to stop her.

“Seven, significant other indicates a committed romantic partnership, and we definitely aren’t there yet.”

“Yet?” Seven said with obvious interest.

“I, um, how about we talk about it on a walk after dinner?”

“Why wait?”

“Well, I would like to collect my thoughts for a while. I am still your Captain.”

Eventually, the two finished their dinner. Seven was a bit tipsy after two and a half glasses of wine, but she was not as intoxicated as she had previously been with so little alcohol, perhaps this wine had a much lower alcohol content or compounds that helped her system metabolize it more quickly. 

Kathryn noticed that Seven had more wine than she’d seen before and offered her an arm, “We can take that walk later, for now, I want you to be stable. Here, let me help you to the couch.” She knew she was probably a bit overprotective, but the worry of Seven encountering any problems outside the cabin was too strong for Kathryn to ignore.

Seven gladly accepted Kathryn’s arm around her and reveled in holding her hand, even if offered for stability. As she sat down, she gently pulled Kathryn’s arm with her, causing her to fall half on Seven’s lap. The two barely breathed, hearts racing.

“Your pulse is highly elevated, your face is flushed, and you are slightly shaking. Are you injured?” Seven asked, softly.

“I’m alright, I just…” Kathryn didn’t know how to finish that sentence, or how to explain why she hadn’t moved away from Seven without revealing too much.

“Very well, in that case I will assume that you are reacting to the combination of your proximity and your attraction to me.” Seven leaned close, “Your desire is…reciprocated.” Leaning in and kissing her, Seven cupped Kathryn’s face with her hand and deepened the kiss.

Kathryn was hesitant at first, this was Seven! She was intoxicated! But the rush of Seven’s lips against hers dismissed those thoughts quickly. After a few moments, Kathryn pulled away slightly, her hands now on Seven’s waist.

“Are you sure? This does complicate our relationship--”

“I am a rehabilitated borg drone, new to my humanity, that you disengaged from the collective. You have been my mentor, and even though I am not Starfleet personnel you treat me like family. I would say that makes a complicated relationship as it is. Why would one more complication be unwelcome?” Seven tilted her head slightly, listening closely.

“It wouldn’t! It will be complicated when we return to Voyager…”

“Would you prefer that any liaisons between us be kept quiet and discontinue once we return to the presence of the crew?” Seven asked, her piercing blue eyes genuinely curious.

“I can’t answer that right now. First I need to see how we do with a few days under our belts.” Kathryn felt a stirring under her own belt at the thought of having days, and nights, with Seven.

“That is sufficient.” Seven looked at Kathryn intently, not feeling intoxicated by anything but the scent of her, “May I kiss you again, now?”


	5. The One-Bed Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long! Graduate school is kicking my ass, but I won't abandon the fic. Chapters might take a while, but I promise that I won't just abandon it for good.
> 
> Next chapter will be up by Monday night.

“May I kiss you again, now?”

Kathryn breathed out “Yes.” She couldn’t believe this was happening. Seven, the one she’d been, well, clandestinely longing for. That wonderful, stubborn, and, she could admit it now, breathtakingly attractive woman. Her stunning blue eyes had captured Kathryn long before she recognized it.

The blonde leaned in and kissed Kathryn, one hand along her jawline and the other on the small of her back. Seven knew which were considered egregious zones, and was intent on stimulating all of them at some point. She traced upward, a bit rougher than anticipated. 

Kathryn pulled away momentarily, and chuckled. “Seven, you must be gentle.” Kathryn said, bemused at the combination of passionate intensity and clear lack of experience. 

“Not all mating practices…er, intimate relations are gentle, Kathryn” Seven said, catching the phrase she had learned was more clinical than many humanoids were comfortable with (including Kathryn, by the look on her face). Seven continued after a moment’s pause “However, I am happy to acquiesce,” tilting her head slightly and raising an eyebrow. All she wanted to do was be in intense contact with Kathryn, and if that meant being more aware of her own movements she would expend the energy in that direction as well.

“Shall we relocate to the bed?”

Kathryn tensed up, remembering the complete awkwardness of their earlier conversation. She made herself relax quickly though. This was her vacation, damn it, and she could spend it doing whatever she damn well pleased. And right now, that meant standing up off the couch, grabbing Seven’s hand, and leading her to the bedroom.

Seven stumbled slightly, unused to being led by the hand, but was intrigued and eager to see what the bedroom had in store. Hopefully the difference in configuration would be less physically stressful than extended time on the non-ergonomic couch built for function rather than comfort. She could forgo comfort usually, but found the configuration of the internal springs against her back an unwelcome distraction from Kathryn’s touches.

Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed, motioning Seven to join her.

The two leaned to each other simultaneously, kissing with a ferocity only hinted at before. Their tongues danced as their hands wandered. Seven traced, gently this time, up and down Kathryn’s spine. Kathryn shuddered and gasped slightly at the feeling of the cybernetic remnants on Seven’s fingers. Adjusting slightly, Kathryn put her hand on the back of Seven’s neck, gently tugging. 

“One moment,” Seven pulled away, semi-reluctantly, and stood a foot or so away from the bed. She locked eyes with Kathryn and slowly peeling off her uniform. She admired the look on Kathryn’s face for a moment, hungry, longing, and returned to the bed. Kathryn realized that it would be prudent to take her own shirt off while they were still not touching, so as to not interrupt later. She pulled Seven close, making sure to have as much skin touching the other woman’s as possible. 

She gently guided Seven down onto the bed below her. Her hands wandered up and down Seven’s sides a few times, and she enjoyed the stunned look of pleasure the other woman had. 

Seven could feel her breath becoming erratic, her heartbeat climbing, and her skin prickling with pleasure. It was an entirely new sensation. No matter how much she had indulged herself in daydreams about this exact occurrence, nothing could have prepared her for how it actually felt. 

Kathryn traced lower this time, following the curve of Seven’s hips onto her thigh. She bent forward and kissed along Seven’s chest down to a breast. Gently, she fondled and kissed it, thoroughly enjoying the slight writhing that had begun. Seven was unrestricted by expectations or self-consciousness. Once she had decided to enjoy herself, she apparently let go of inhibitions.

“Kathryn, I am, concerned” she said breathlessly “concerned that I am not reciprocating sufficiently.” Seven propped herself up on her elbows, looking to Kathryn for direction. She wanted so much that she was uncertain about how to proceed.

“Now now, there’s plenty of time for that. All I ask right now is that you enjoy yourself” Kathryn said reassuringly as she traced Seven’s inner thigh. “And let me know if there’s anything I do that you don’t like. Remember this week is all about pleasure.”

For all the calmness of her voice, Kathryn was not immune to the heat between them. She could feel her heart beginning to race and Seven’s hands on her back felt like lightning.

Seven leaned back and let Kathryn take the lead. There was much to be learned and at least a week of putting that learning into action ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6: The first night (aka the sex chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Kathryn find themselves in bed.

Kathryn leaned forward and kissed Seven. While their previous kisses had been hesitant and then passionate, now it was pure lust. Both women throbbed with it, their chests pressed against each other, electrifying them even more.

Seven tried mimicking Kathryn’s earlier gentle hair pulling, and Kathryn let out a quiet moan. With that Kathryn slid her hand down the outside of Seven’s thigh. 

Seven shuddered and leaned in to her touch. Seven’s shifting gave Kathryn the encouragement to gently bring her hand up Seven’s inner thigh.

Seven’s breath hitched in her throat. Every nerve seemed to be on fire. By this point Kathryn was straddling one of Seven’s legs as this offered the best combination of balance and skin touching. She leaned down and kissed Seven again, slowly this time, and gently pulled one finger and stroked Seven.

Seven let out a moan and pushed against Kathryn’s hand. Kathryn responded by moving her hand back to Seven’s thigh and chuckling lightly, wanting to extend this night as much as possible and unsure if Seven’s Borg stamina carried through to the bedroom. Instead, Kathryn returned attention to Seven’s breasts.

She gently grabbed the base of one while using her tongue on the nipple of the other. Seven felt herself pushed ever more into the bed, nerves exploding with pleasure, and she felt herself arching into Kathryn’s touch. 

She reached up and tugged on Kathryn’s hair, redirecting her to her mouth. Seven kept her fingers laced in Kathryn’s hair, recognizing that the other woman responded well to the stimulation. Seven felt Kathryn bite her lip gently -- her heart raced and breathing shallowed.

Kathryn took that as an invitation and moved to kissing Seven’s neck, interspersing gentle nips as she went. Seven moaned and grasped at Kathryn’s hair, raising her hips to meet Kathryn’s.

With that Kathryn returned to Seven’s lips, caressing her side and gently moving her hand to stroke Seven’s clit. Feather-light touches were met with larger and larger moans.

Seven felt herself clench, aching for more while being almost unable to bear so much pleasure. Kathryn sensed Seven’s pending overstimulation, so she slowed and moved her hand to the small of Seven’s back.

They lay there, panting, for a while. Neither woman wanted to move, but they both needed to catch their breaths if they were going to continue.

“How are you doing, Seven?” Kathryn asked once she had calmed down a bit herself. 

“I am ready to continue, Kathryn, if I have been performing satisfactorily so far” Seven said, unsure of herself. She knew that she was bristling with pleasure, but she was unaccustomed to judging the extent of others’ pleasure in the same way. 

“Okay then. Lay back” Kathryn instructed as Seven raised an eyebrow. “Trust me.” Seven trusted Kathryn with anything and laid back. Kathryn removed her own, forgotten pants at this point, seeing no need for them if they were going to continue.

Kathryn put her head between Seven’s knees, kissing up the inside of her thigh. Seven tightened, unsure. “Kathryn…”  
Kathryn stopped immediately. “Seven?”

“What are…? I mean, what are you going to do? I know that typically in heterosexual discourse the male inserts himself into the female…”

“I’m going to lick you until you forget yourself. If you like, my fingers can get involved as well, but I figure one step at a time. If you like. I won’t if you’re uncomfortable. We can stop here.”

“No. Your answer is sufficient. I understand that nerve endings—” Seven was cut off by the sensation of Kathryn’s tongue on her. Seven’s breathing became erratic. She arched into Kathryn’s mouth.

Kathryn continued, reveling in Seven’s moans and more than a little turned on herself. She put one down to rub herself off, but Seven pulled her arm away.  
Kathryn stopped for a moment to look up questioningly at Seven.

“There will be time for that later” Seven said, mimicking Kathryn’s earlier statement. A glint in her eye told Kathryn that her own pleasure would be in good hands. 

Seven then said “I think I would enjoy penetration. Your fingers would do…”

Kathryn nodded, resuming her ministrations on Seven’s clit. Seven was extremely wet, so Kathryn’s finger slid in easily. She pulsed her finger in and out, slowly at first and eventually adding a second.

Seven was unprepared for the intensity and moaned loudly, arching onto Kathryn’s hand as she sped up. It was all Kathryn could do to keep from moaning into Seven. She looked up and watched Seven writhe with pleasure, riding her fingers and her face. Seven clutched at the sheets, feeling something welling up inside her. 

Kathryn lifted her head and kissed Seven, continuing to fuck Seven with her fingers, mimicking the action with her tongue.

Seven’s breathing was ragged, her heart sped as she absorbed the heat of Kathryn’s skin against hers. As she arched her hips in time with Kathryn’s fingers, she ached with desire. Seven broke off the kiss to moan into Kathryn’s shoulder, biting her collar bone, and trying to hold onto this feeling as long as possible. 

Kathryn moaned at the bite and kept up the pace. Seven arched even more into Kathryn, shaking, and let go. Her orgasm came in waves, each one eliciting guttural moans. 

Kathryn was hot and bothered, but looked at Seven like she was the shining sun of Earth, finally on the viewscreen. As Seven finished, Kathryn slowly extracted her fingers and rolled to her side, holding the other woman close.

“That was an inefficient use of energy. But very enjoyable. I would like to repeat the experience at some point.” Seven said, filling what was almost becoming an awkward silence. “I would like to make you feel this way as well, if you’ll allow me?” Seven said, turning to face Kathryn.

Kathryn was momentarily surprised. She hadn’t expected Seven to bounce back this quickly or be so excited to reciprocate. On second thought, she should have seen this coming.

Kathryn leaned over and kissed Seven in response. The younger woman pushed on top of Kathryn, adjusting to be between her legs. She reached and pulled Kathryn up ever so slightly to get a grip on her hair.

Seven tugged and focused on kissing Kathryn’s neck. She enjoyed feeling in control again, and was exceedingly happy with the responses Kathryn was giving. The moans gave Seven the encouragement to continue. 

Arching into Seven’s kisses, Kathryn was reminded of the strength of her long-held desire and ached for her. She guided Seven’s hand to her breast. Seven squeezed and played with the nipple, returning to kissing Kathryn.

Seven was hesitant to move below the belt, as the human phrase went, because of her inexperience, but she knew that Kathryn would likely enjoy the sensation. She tentatively traced down Kathryn’s side to her thigh, caressing it.

Kathryn felt herself spread her legs. She knew she was wet and she was eager to see what Seven wanted to do next. Even if they stopped here, she would want to   
continue another time, knowing they had the chemistry she had daydreamed about for months. She desperately wanted Seven.

Seven mimicked the tracing up from the thigh that Kathryn had done, moving her hand to stroke Kathryn.

Kathryn shook. It was so intense, and she was not prepared for it. Kathryn clutched the sheets, knowing that this would be a wild ride.

Seven looked momentarily concerned when Kathryn clenched up at her touch, but the look of utter pleasure on her face and the similar hand position to what Seven had done earlier told Seven to continue. She returned to kissing Kathryn, nibbling on her lip as she stroked her clit.

Kathryn moaned deeply and clutched at Seven’s back, leaving marks. That just elicited a sharp intake of breath and deeper kissing, so she assumed that Seven liked it. Thinking, though, was hard when everything was heat. 

Seven picked up the pace and Kathryn let herself be very vocal in her pleasure. Moaning was turning into a deep sense that when she came she might scream.  
Seven put a finger in Kathryn. “More” Kathryn breathed, aching for more penetration because she knew she’d go over the edge.

The second finger went in almost easier than the first because of how extremely wet Kathryn was. Seven made sure to move her fingers in and out, and she stretched them a bit inside Kathryn.

Kathryn’s moan turned into a scream as she came, hard, on Seven’s hand.

Seven slowly pulled her fingers out, as Kathryn had, and wiped them on the sheet. She laid down on Kathryn’s side, unsure how to retain contact. Kathryn pulled Seven’s arm across her and settled in with a content sigh. 

“Now what, Kathryn? I am unfamiliar with post-coital rituals” Seven said, unsure.

“Now, we sleep.”

Kathryn reached to the floor and grabbed the blanket. She covered the two of them and they fell asleep, limbs entangled and more happy than either had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter might take a while since finals are coming up, but it will be up before xmas! I finished this early so you could have it asap (only fair when I made you wait so long for the good stuff).


End file.
